User blog:Coopergang1/New game: Title Pending.
Showdownofchampion Logo.jpg|The Game's logo. Gameplay This game is basically a 3D fighting game, which I can only compare to Shrek: Super Slam. You fight other opponents in a 3D arena. The catch is that you only have two attacks, the rest depends on you using whats around you in your map. Fighters Qui-Jin Qui-Jin is Chinese for "Champion". He is a very skilled martial artist who was shunned and must defeat the opponents to earn his honor back. He fights with Nunchucks. Moochi-Transla Moochi-Transla is Chinese for "Weapon's Expert", she is Qui-Jin's sister. She fights with a long staff. King Arthur King Arthur is a wise king, but he is also a skilled warrior. He uses his sword, Excaliber to fight his opponents. Sir Lancelot Sir Lancelot is Arthur's most trusted knight. He fights with his newly acquired Mace. Conan Conan is a ruthless barbarian who is very skilled with a Battle Axe. Valeria Valeria has recently escaped a mercenary camp and has joined forces with Conan. She uses sacrificing knives to fight. Huitzilopochtli He is the Aztec Deity of War, and has returned to earth. He fights with his Xiuhcoatl, a strange snake-like dagger. Malinalxochitl She is Huitzilopochtli's Sister and a beautiful sorceress. She uses her magic staff to fight. Colonel Custer Colonel Custer is a "cowboy" general who uses dual revolvers to fight. Sitting Bull This Sioux Indian chief has temporarily joined forces with Custer to win the competition. He fights with a bow. Captain. Smith Captain Smith is a great leader of the US Marines. He uses an Automatic Rifle to fight. Lt. Rogers Lt. Rogers is one of the best lieutenants there are. She fights with a Shotgun. XL8-20014 He is a android built for WW4. He is very skilled with his arm cannon. Zlog-M'oorp He is XL8-20014's alien mechanic, but is a skilled fighter with his energy sniper rifle. Arenas Mt. Lóng xuè This is a large snowy Chinese mountain with a hidden temple in the side. Below the temple rests Qui-Jin and Moochi-Transla's village. The Round Table This arena is based off of King Arther's castle. Outside of the castle is a medieval town. Barbary In Babary lies a ruined temple hidden in a forest clearing. Tenochtilan This ancient aztec city holds a large sun temple. Saloon An old west soloon, but outside lies a western village. Military Base A huge military base. Space Station This starts out inside a large futuristic spaceship, then you most climp to the top. Then jump off into a futuristic space station. Prehistoric Cave A huge cave. Hideout A trash filled 80's style gangster hideout. Final Arena An underground arena where you fight the final boss. Main Arena Hazzards *Mt. Mt. Lóng xuè: Under attack by a Chinese Dragon. *Round Table: A medieval-style dragon. *Barbary: The Chimera *Tenochtilan: Nagual (Shape shifter) *Saloon: The indian Wendigo *Military base: Godzilla! *Space Station: First an enemy ship, then a huge alien monster. *Prehistoric Times: A T-Rex *Hideout: Al Capone in an armored car with an RPG. Special Forms *Qui-Jin: Fireball form *Moochi-Transla: Magic Shirukins *King Arthur: Merlin's Aid *Sir Lancelot: Magic Sword *Conan: Mintaur *Valeria: Gorgon *Huitzilopochtitli: Sun God *Malinalxochitl: True Scorceress *Colonal Custer: Last Stand *Sitting Bull: Holy Man *Captain Smith: RPG *Lt. Rogers: Flamethrower *XL8-20014: Upgrade *Zlog-M'oorp: Mini-Saucer Category:Blog posts